Eswatiniball
Absolute Monarchy|gender = Male|language = Swazi English|capital = Mbabaneball|affiliation = SADC, Commonwealth, African Union|religion = Christianity Ancestor worship|friends = Mozambiqueball South Africaball Zambiaball Lesothoball Taiwanball USAball|enemies = Union of South Africaball Chinaball|likes = Reed dancing, maize meal, sorghum beer|founded = 1881|image = SwazilandballFinn.png|status =|predecessor = British Swazilandball}}eSwatiniball (formerly known as Swazilandball) is a small landlocked country in Africa. His name is unique and does not start with a capital letter. This country is the last absolute monarchy in Africa and run through a Swazi-Bicameral Parliament consisting of a Senate and a House of Assembly. eSwatiniball is a member of the SADC, the African Union, and the Commonwealth. eSwatiniball is well known for Umhlanga, Incwala, and the dance of the kingship. These most important national events. History The earliest known inhabitants were the graffiti artists, the Khoisanballs. They were largely replaced by the Bantuball who wondered in from the Great Lakes. Evidence of agriculture and iron dates back to about the 4th Century. eSwatiniball was being bullied by Zuluball, Boerball, Britishball and Dutchball and decided to team up with Britishball, who in 1881, signed a convention recognizing eSwatiniball's independence. In 2018, he changed his name from Swaziland to eSwatini. Culture eSwatiniball's most well-known cultural event is the annual reed dance. eSwatiniball cuts reeds and presents them to the queen mother and then dances. · Everything is slow in eSwatiniball; internet, service, waiting for food, etc. · There are literally no road rules. Kombis are the fastest thing on the road. Also, don't trust the power of zebra crossings. They mean nothing. · 'Excuse me' doesn't really come into it that much. If you want to get something or move somewhere just push yourself through. · Ladies use towels to strap their babies to their backs, and they tie the towel at the front! · Everyone says 'shame'. It can mean 'What a shame', 'Cute', 'Awww' etc. · 'Is it' is also popular. It means 'Oh really' or 'Did you really' or something. · A rainy day is a day off. eSwatiniballs don't do ANYTHING when it rains, all they do is put the fire on in their houses and sleep. This is even done for a little drizzle. · Kuteka is a eSwatiniball tradition which basically involves tricking a girl into marrying your son! · When sugarcane is being transported on massive cane trucks, they normally fill them to the point where they are overflowing. · Everyone in the rural areas in eSwatiniball appears to have this problem: not being able to apply 'she' or 'he' to the correct gender. · 'Shisa Nyama' - literally means 'burn the meat' but can be used to describe cooking meat, having a braai or literally just means hot meat! Lebola - when a young man wants to marry a young girl he must get permission from the girl's father and pay him 'lebola' - this is traditionally a certain number of cattle. Gallery Life Changes.png New_Caledonia.png Happy Birthday, Swaziland!.png Swazilandball.png|Swazilandball 'rNJcfeY.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png QTxNZI5.png Best Weapons.png es:Suazilandiaball zu:Swazilandiibhola zh:斯威士兰球 Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Countryballs Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Highland Category:Democracy Haters Category:Landlocked Category:Pro Israel Category:Southern Africa Category:Swazi Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Dictator Lovers Category:Pro Taiwan Category:Pro Morocco Category:Pro Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Swazilandball